ACTG protocol 193a is a nationwide, multi-center, double-blind, four-arm, randomized, controlled trial comparing combination nucleoside (ZDV+ddI or ZDV+ddC), monthly alternating nucleoside (ZDV or ddI), and triple combination therapy (ZDV+ddI+nevirapine) for advanced HIV disease in 1000 patients over 3 years.